The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to supporting Internet protocol (IP) based multimedia services using a circuit bearer.
Telecommunications systems, such as universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) wireless networks, are evolving into systems that may carry both voice and data traffic via fixed, wireless, and satellite networks. Part of this evolution includes developing and providing packet frameworks for the delivery of IP based, real-time, conversational, multimedia services. For example, an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) standard has been defined as part of a third generation partnership project (3GPP) to provide such services.
Standards (such as IMS) that address the delivery of multimedia services via a packet based network generally require quality of service (QoS) mechanisms that are intended to ensure a certain level of quality. However, most wireless packet networks require relatively substantial enhancements before such QoS mechanisms can be provided, which slows down the implementation of the associated standards. For example, while IMS provides a framework to support the delivery of multimedia services in a wireless network, most wireless networks need upgrades to their access/radio layers, as well as to their packet core/general packet radio service (GPRS) subsystems before IMS can be properly supported. Implementing these upgrades may involve a considerable amount of time and expense, as the upgrades will need to be developed, deployed, and tested.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method to provide for the delivery of IP based, real-time, conversational, multimedia services. It is desirable to deliver these services to mobile devices via networks that may not support QoS mechanisms specified for the delivery of such services. It is also desirable to deliver the services in compliance with defined telecommunications standards, and for the system and method to align with standards that are currently being implemented or that may be implemented in the future.